


GV 450 - Nudism - General Works

by Persuade_me



Series: Arya/Gendry Week 2019 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, axgweek, axgweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persuade_me/pseuds/Persuade_me
Summary: Library of Congress Classification NumberGV 450 - Nudism - General WorksShe’s not doing this just so she can see him naked. She’s really, really not.Written for Arya/Gendry Week. Day 4 - Just get naked.





	GV 450 - Nudism - General Works

"Why are we doing this again?” Gendry asked her.

“Personal growth,” she said. “Facing your fears and shit.”

He looked at her doubtfully. “So your fear is stripping naked and running through the library the weekend before finals?”

Arya snorted. “Well, not that _ specifically,_ but you know, being vulnerable, exposing yourself, the risk involved and all that.”

“Arya Stark,” he said, “I didn’t think you were scared of anything, and now you’re telling me you’re afraid of getting caught?”

She shrugged. “I mean, we could get expelled.” 

“She says casually, like getting expelled from school is no big deal.” Gendry narrowed his eyes at her. “If we get expelled, your parents are going to kill me, not to mention probably castrate me for getting naked with you.”

She felt a rush of heat at his words. She’d been thinking about getting naked with Gendry a lot lately. It was pretty inconvenient actually, how often she thought about naked Gendry. During class, eating lunch, working out, laying in bed. Basically, all the time now. Ever since that day last year when she’d accidentally seen his ass and realized you could probably bounce a quarter off it, Gendry’s ass and the rest of his ridiculously fit self had taken up permanent residence in her fantasy life. 

It didn’t help that he spent almost all his free time at her flat now, wearing his stupidly fitted shirts. The way they clung to his chest was practically obscene, especially when he showed up right after rowing practice, dripping with sweat, muscles bulging from use. 

When she’d agreed to let him shower at her place after practice, she thought she was just helping out a friend. After all, her flat was only a two minute walk from the river. Far more convenient than the 20 minute tube ride back to his place. But then, he’d started swanning about wearing nothing but a towel for a good half hour after he finished. 

If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought he was doing it on purpose to rile her up. But he was oblivious. He had to be. There was no other explanation for the way he sprawled out on her couch, half-naked and hair dripping, looking entirely too much like some kind of god. If her long time best friend had known the borderline pornographic thoughts she’d been entertaining about him, she was certain he’d never speak to her again.

And now, idiot that she was, she’d talked him into streaking through the library with her as some demented form of self punishment or something. Deliberately exposing herself to the one thing she wanted more than anything, that she knew she’d never have, like some kind of masochist. 

“We won’t get caught,” she assured him. “Just stick to the plan, and we’ll be fine.”

Gendry frowned at her. “You’re sure you thought of everything?”

Arya nodded. “Yep. They’re changing the security system this week, so no working cameras. The extra clothes are already stashed in the basement, and I got the keycode for the back stairwell from Bran.”

His face paled. “Bran knows about this?” 

She shook her head. “No, I watched him enter it in last week. I didn’t tell anyone about this.”

Gendry sighed. “Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Because your life would be super boring without me,” she told him grinning. “Now, are you ready to get naked with me?” She flushed scarlet the instant the words left her mouth. “I mean, near me. Next to me. In the vicinity of me. Not _ with _ me.” _ Unless you want to_, she thought. 

He laughed. “Ready if you are, Stark.”

They were in the stacks on the top floor of the library, where all the rarely used reference books were kept. There was no study space up there, so even on the busiest weekend in term, there was no one around to see them strip.

She opened the paper bag she’d carried in with her and pulled out the blank white masks and hospital gowns he’d insisted on when she first proposed the idea to him. 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her shirt over her head and quickly removed her shorts, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and underwear. 

Gendry stared at her for a moment, then pulled off his own shirt and shorts, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs underneath, and she felt her stomach swoop. Which was ridiculous because she’d seen him in underwear before. Multiple times. Nothing new to see here, just her unfairly attractive best friend about to be completely naked.

She looked up to find his eyes on her, a strange expression on his face. “Ready?” he whispered.

She nodded and without stopping to think about what she was doing unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, then yanked her panties down and stepped out of them. Heart pounding, she glanced up at Gendry. His thumbs were hooked in the waistband of his underwear, but he was frozen, mouth partially open and staring at her wide-eyed. He seemed stunned, and the longer he stared, the more self conscious she got. 

Arya knew she wasn’t beautiful, Sansa and Jeyne had made sure of that with their taunts of “Arya Horseface,” but she wasn’t ugly. She’d always thought she had a good figure with toned muscles and nice tits, but the way Gendry was staring, she was starting to wonder if there wasn’t something wrong with her. 

“Gendry?” 

He jerked his head up and flushed dark red when he met her eyes. “Huh?”

“You gonna take those off, or are you making me do this alone?”

“What? Oh! Yeah.” And with one swift movement, he was naked. So very naked. 

She’d sworn to herself she was going to keep her eyes on his face or his chest or his feet, anywhere but his cock. She’d convinced herself that it was better for her to not know what she was missing. That she might be an idiot, but she wasn’t going torture herself by looking at it.

It probably wasn’t even that great anyway. It just wouldn’t be fair for someone that kind and caring and funny to be that good looking and be blessed with a nice cock. So she didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to see if he was stupidly perfect in every way. She _ wasn’t _ going to look. 

She looked.

Her mouth dropped, and her heart stopped. 

Life just wasn’t fair. Gorgeous eyes, muscular arms, handsome face, washboard abs, amazing personality, the best friend she’d ever had, and a fucking perfect cock.

Of course it was.

Gendry cleared his throat, and she forced her eyes up to see him holding out a hospital gown to her, red faced and refusing to meet her eyes. She snatched it from him and put it on, not bothering to tie it in the back. 

“Mask?” she asked in a voice that sounded entirely too high.

Wordlessly, he handed over the strange hooded mask she’d ordered online, and she pulled it over her head, covering her face and hair. Turning to Gendry, she saw that he’d done the same. The only thing she could see that told her it was him was his bright blue eyes peeking out from behind the eyeholes. 

She gathered up their clothes and shoved them inside the paper bag. 

“Here,” she said, thrusting the bag at him. “Stick it way up on the top. No one will see it up there.”

She didn’t look at his tragically gorgeous ass hanging out of his untied gown as he stretched up to hide their clothes. She definitely did not look at it.

Together, they made their way to the elevator and waited in silence for it to arrive. When the doors opened, they turned to look at each other and both took a deep breath before stepping inside. 

“Second floor?”

She nodded, and he hit the button.

“Remember,” she said, “Once around the commons, then down the stairs, around the circulation desk and then down to the basement.” 

“Got it.”

“Ready?” 

“Always.”

University life can be bizarre. Which is why two hooded and masked figures in hospital gowns stepping out of the elevator didn’t cause much of a commotion. Most of the students just glanced up, shrugged, and went back to cramming for finals. A few curious people watched, grateful for the distraction.

So when she and Gendry stopped at the entrance to the open commons area, nodded at each other, and yanked off their gowns, several people shouted and quite a few whistled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her, laughing as they ran through the tables full of students now hooting and hollering at them. 

They ran, down the stairs, past a shocked but laughing librarian at the circulation desk, and then back to the stairs to head down to the basement. Glancing back, she saw the ancient security guard struggling to his feet across the lobby. 

“Here comes the fuzz,” she warned him as they clattered down the steps. Pulling off their masks, they tossed them in the trash can at the foot of the stairs and then pushed open the door into the stacks. Just inside the door and hidden behind a dusty set of culinary encyclopedias was the bag of clothes she’d hidden earlier that day. Arya tossed Gendry his shorts and shirt and pulled her yellow sundress over her head. 

“Come on!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back stairwell, off limits to everyone but library staff and student workers and punched in the code she’d watched Bran enter the week before. 

Nothing happened. No little green light. No clunk of an unlocking mechanism. Nothing.

She entered it again.

Again, nothing happened.

Shit.

The plan had been to run up the back stairwell to the fifth floor, wait fifteen minutes, and then leave. It was starting to look like that might not happen.

“What’s wrong?” Gendry leaned over her shoulder, peering at the lock.

“The code’s not working!” 

“Do you think they changed it?”

“How should I know? Shit! What are we going to do?”

Gendry grabbed her hand and pulled her down the row of shelves, looking frantically for an exit, but there was no other way out. They could hear the security guard clomping slowly down the stairs. 

Arya ran back to the locked stairwell, and tried the code again. And again. And again. She looked at him, panic rising. They were going to get expelled. Two weeks before his graduation, and her stupid need to see his cock was going to get him kicked out of school. 

He was staring at her helplessly when they heard the door open and the security guard call out. “You’ve nowhere to go now. Might as well come on out.” 

Gendry was staring down at her. “Fuck it,” he whispered.

Before she could even process it, her back hit the shelf behind her, and he was kissing her like she’d been dreaming of for over a year. He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her thigh, pulling it up to hitch it around his waist.

She squeaked in surprise and he slipped his tongue between her teeth and groaned. Her body must have responded before her brain did, because by the time she realized what she was doing, she had both arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue halfway down his throat. 

Gendry was kissing her. With his mouth. On her mouth. And his tongue. And oh gods his hand was under her dress now grabbing her ass. Her naked ass. Holy shit. They should never stop doing this. Ever.

Dimly, she began to register a rather insistent noise over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Someone was talking. Gendry pulled his mouth away from her, and she whimpered. She actually fucking whimpered. She was aware enough to recognize that under any other circumstances, she would have been embarrassed to make that noise, but at the moment, she didn’t care. All she wanted was for Gendry to kiss her again.

Her brain was starting to catch up with what was going on. The security guard was standing in front of them looking distinctly annoyed. 

“I _ said _ you can’t do that down here. We have rules against that kind of activity.”

Gendry slid his hand back out from under her dress, looking sheepish. “Sorry about that, sir. Guess we just got carried away.”

The security guard huffed at him. “Did you two see anyone come down here?”

Gendry nodded. “Yeah, two naked people in masks came tearing through a few minutes ago. Almost ran us over. They went through that door over there,” gesturing to the stairwell they’d been unsuccessfully trying to access. 

The security guard nodded, walked over to the door, typed in the apparently correct code, and stepped into the stairwell, shutting the door behind him.

Gendry let out a breath, and started to step away from her, but she still had her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist. Instinctively, she pulled him back to her. His eyes shot to hers, and then she saw his gaze drop to her mouth.

“What was that for?” she asked breathily.

“Couldn’t think of anything else to do,” he said, eyes still on her mouth.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” He licked his lips. His deliciously soft, crazy talented lips.

“Maybe you should do it again. Just in case.”


End file.
